<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cage Match by Lewdsmokesoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138675">Cage Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier'>Lewdsmokesoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, F/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Cage is looking to party hard after rising in the ranks of the Special Forces. Good thing you're there to give her the dick she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Cage/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cage Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747037?view_full_work=true">Poll One-Shot Stories work</a>, and has been posted separately for ease of navigation and tagging.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'Sup?" Cassie queries as she walks in, popping a bubble of hot pink chewing gum.</p><p>“Happy promo day, Cassie!” You smile and reach your arms out to hug your girlfriend, but she’s already on you, tackling you to the floor and slamming the door behind her.</p><p>“That’s ‘Captain’ Cage to you, mister.” She teases, scrambling with her fingers to undo your belt. You try to struggle, if only to put on a show, but her powerful thighs hold you in place as she unbuckles the restraint keeping your pants around your waist. With an eager shove, they’re down and off, and your erection is already straining in your boxers, eager to get into the action.</p><p>“Of course, ‘Captain Cage’.” You reach your hand up to the bottom of her tank top to pull it up and off, but Cassie stops you with a finger on your wrist.</p><p>“Nuh-uh.” She shakes her head, even as she starts to flip her top inside-out, dragging it above her head and tossing it to the side, bare save for her sports bra. It’s a utilitarian thing, not flashy or all that enticing, but seeing how her bust strains against its confines is more than a little exciting. Noticing your gaze, Cassie sticks her tongue out at you and reaches around to unclip the covering. “My eyes are up here, big boy.”</p><p>“Who says I’m interested in looking at your eyes?”</p><p>“Got me there.” She gets the last laugh, though, when your breath dies in your throat as her bra falls away, revealing her breasts in all their glory, small nipples firm and pebbled in anticipation. Her tits call out to you, and your hands are up and on them before you can stop yourself, groping and kneading them beneath your fingers. You don’t want to stop, hoping to never imagine, let alone experience a time when your hands are disconnected from something so engrossingly pliable and grabbable. You almost don’t notice that Cassie’s no longer needling you until you pause, watching her flushed cheeks and unsteady intake of air, her eyes closed to better experience your ministrations. At your pause, her eyelid cracks open, and she shoots a well-meaning glare in your direction. “Why’d you stop? Didn’t say you could.”</p><p>“Aren’t we a little overdressed?” You tilt your head towards your shirt, and her pants. She shrugs, but doesn’t contradict you. With more than a little reluctance, you withdraw your hands from her breasts, giving the nipples a tweak to draw another giggle from your girlfriend. While she scoots back and begins to shimmy out of her pants, you struggle out of your shirt, getting it half-off before realizing that you should probably unbuckle it first. By the time you’re done, Cassie’s already gotten her pants off and is starting to rub her covered crotch against your boxer-enclosed cock, the fabric stunting the frottage only barely. You can still feel Cassie’s dampness seeping through her panties onto your boxers, the soft <em> squelch </em> of her arousal lubricating her grinding motion.</p><p>She reaches down to grip your shoulders, biting her lip to hold her focus, ponytail draping over her shoulder to hang towards your face while she leans down. Cassie’s grinding more insistently now, rubbing against you just a little bit faster, and you place a hand on her knee, tapping her skin to let her know that if she keeps this up, you’re going to be ending this a lot earlier than you both would like: she’s sliding against you <em> that </em> much, the speed and weight of her pussy lips just a little bit more than you can comfortably bear. At least, more than you can bear without envisioning an orgasm in your near future.</p><p>Cassie has the foresight to stop, but doesn’t let you get away without a pout as she turns, lifting her hips up to wiggle her rear while she squats, the back of her panties swallowed up between the curves. Muscled, pert and powerful, exactly as you’d suspect from someone serving in the Special Forces. Her weight falls down around your cock, pushing it back against your stomach and pillowing it between her asscheeks before you can protest. Not that you’d have any reason to, given that Cassie <em> Fucking </em> Cage is hotdogging your dick between her buttocks.</p><p>Sliding back and forth, she balances herself with one hand on her knee, the other on your thigh to give her the weight distribution needed to keep up her motions. Each time she presses fully against you, she tenses her rear even further, contracting the muscular globes of her backside to squeeze your dick tighter than you’d dared hope was possible when she started grinding. You can’t stop yourself: with little more than a grunt to warn her, you move your hands to grab at her bum, pushing her buttocks together.</p><p>“Getting handsy? I don’t blame you.” Cassie snorts and ceases her movements, content to let you take the reins. You go at it with gusto, thrusting your hips up and down, letting your dick slide into the improvised fuckhole. The press of her rear around your dick isn’t anything like actually penetrating her, but it has its own charm, the slickness around your cock born of sweat rather than arousal. The lubrication gives you the means to jerk your length deeper and rougher against and inside the valley of her butt, fast enough that you find yourself leaking precum all over her lower back. Tiny pearls of fluid that let you know that forcefully hotdogging Cassie is <em> definitely </em> going to be able to bring you to orgasm.</p><p>Unfortunately, you know that your not going to be content ending it like that. Not when Cassie’s got her own needs to attend to, and the willpower to address them. She’s grunting and panting heavily enough that you know she’s getting some enjoyment out of feeling your shaft between her asscheeks, but she was never the type to settle.</p><p>Appearing to read your thoughts, Cassie turns back to look at you, winks, pulling her panties to the side and rearing back, her dripping pussy positioned perfectly above your sweat-and-precum-soaked cock. All it would take is a little drop, and…</p><p>Right there. Cassie comes down slowly, hissing and biting her lip as your head parts her folds, engulfed in the warmth and wetness of a cunt well-acquainted with having a cock in it. Specifically, yours, girthy and majestic as it is and able to work her <em> just </em> right. You’ve pounded Cassie into the ground with her lower lips speared on your dick before, leaving her a flabbergasted mess, banged into a state of confusion and disorientation. This time, she’s calling the shots, sliding down onto your length at <em> her </em> speed, guiding the pace at which you’re going to finally be hilted in her. Until, at last, you’re in all the way, her thighs resting against yours, rear pillowing up against your pelvis, feeling every pulse, every tiny clench of Cassie’s cunt around and on you. You blink stars out of your eyes, unsure if the hallucination is born of awe or some mental chemistry going wild at what you know you’re about to experience, but you know it’ll feel damn good.</p><p>Cassie turns once more, biting her lower lip, fluttering her eyelashes. When she’s not wrestling you amorously to the ground, she’s really fucking cute. No, scratch that, she’s cute even when she’s pinning you beneath her to ride your dick. Heck, Cassie Cage is adorable <em> especially </em> when she’s aggressively taking what she wants from you, which usually means pumping her hips atop you until your balls empty up into her. She doesn’t need to say anything, but does anyway.</p><p>“Mmm, this’ll hit the spot. Nothing like a good, hard dicking to celebrate my new position!” The crackle in her voice giving away her pleasure more than she probably anticipated, but she maintains her composure and begins moving up and down, slowly at first, relishing her power over you.</p><p>Her willpower doesn’t last, and she’s quickly accelerating to a bouncing motion atop your lap. With each downward motion, her full musculature crashes down onto you, sending shockwaves up and down your body and prompting Cassie’s pussy to bear down on you, a little bit tighter each time.</p><p>One of her hands has moved from her knee to her crotch, and you can feel her finger bump against your dick on the downstroke as she rubs her clit. Her motions are speeding up, as are the contractions and waves of heat and pressure that let you know she’s enjoying it. A good thing, too, since that stimulation will be exactly what you need to get off.</p><p>Her ponytail’s bouncing, and your hands are still on her butt. Cassie’s in charge, but the two targets are too enticing to ignore. One of your hands reaches for her ponytail, grabbing it and pulling back as she hops atop your dick, the fingers still on her rear giving her a ringing, loud <em> slap </em> on the ass. Her reaction’s immediate: a quiet gasp and a fresh wave of gripping encloses your dick. You can’t hold on much longer.</p><p>Fortunately, neither can she. As you tug on her hair and rain slaps down onto Cassie’s butt, leaving it red with imprints of your hand, her gasps grow into grunts, and then wails of pleasure. The crescendo of motion on your dick from her spasming cunt is too much to endure, as are the rapid strikes against your cock from her ever-quickening finger motions. You know she’s cumming, and so you don’t hesitate to pull out the next time she lifts off your cock, spilling your load onto her bum. You cream her back and ass, coating the sensitive, well-struck skin on her buttocks a shining white with your seed, some even reaching as far up as her shoulders and golden ponytail. The rest spills onto your stomach, but you don’t care.</p><p>Your dick rubs between her asscheeks, still half-hard, and Cassie’s breathing steadies. She doesn’t turn around, but you can <em> hear </em> the smirk in her voice.</p><p>“You just got caged.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>